1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to paneling systems including a plurality of panels supported on wall mounted or overhead supports and, more particularly, to security paneling systems for forming ceilings in correctional institutions and other applications requiring tamper resistant paneling systems.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Security paneling systems for forming ceilings in correctional institutions typically include a plurality of rectangular metal panels including a planar web section, which is either solid or perforated, and side rails having a side wall extending away from the interior of the room or cell. The side walls typically extend from and along the length of the opposite edges of the web section, and abut the side walls of other panels. The opposed ends of the panels are mounted on supporting flanges or the ends of other panels. Primarily for security purposes, it is desirable for the ceiling support arrangement to be designed so that the ceiling panels cannot be removed by a person in the interior of the room except with a special tool, and so that the ends and side walls of the ceiling panels cannot be pushed or pried away from the supporting flanges far enough to secret contraband, such as razor blades, drugs and the like.
The ends of the panels resting on the support flanges are typically secured to the flanges by clamps, as exemplified by in U.S. Handley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,409 and assignee's copending U.S. application Ser. No. 844,249, filed Mar. 2, 1992, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The ends of the panels may also be secured to the support flanges by removable security fasteners, as disclosed in Alcan Building Products (Charlotte, N.C.) specification sheet number 09545 (May 1990) describing the Alcan Security Ceiling System and Environmental Interiors Inc. (Hudson, N.H.) specification sheets (Jun. 10, 1991) describing the Cell-line.TM. Security Acoustical Ceiling System. One type of security fastener is the slotless, tamper resistant Avsafe.TM. Series FP/FR/FG screw marketed by Avdel Corporation, Systems Division, Parsippany, N.J. (hereinafter "Avsafe.TM. screw") and described in Avdel technical data sheet FP/FR/FG-01290. Security fasteners such as the Avsafe.TM. screw typically include a shank connected to a slotless head having a slightly oblong, peripheral edge portion that is engageable for installation and removal with a special drive tool and cannot be engaged for rotation with an ordinary socket, hex head wrench or other conventional tools.
While such security fasteners are tamper resistant, they are susceptible to tampering by persons having, for example, a pair of conventional needle-nose pliers for gripping and rotating the head of the screw. They are also susceptible to tampering using a screwdriver for prying against and deforming the head of the screw, so that ordinary pliers can engage the deformed head and rotate the security fastener for removal.
One arrangement for preventing such tampering is to locate the security fastener within a recess in the panel. The sides of the recess must be spaced sufficiently apart to permit the special drive tool to fit into the recess and engage the head of the fastener, but sufficiently close together to prevent other tools such as pliers from engaging the head of the fastener. Such recesses increase the cost of manufacturing and are not desirable for some installations.